


Iron Wolf

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Morgan Stark has done her best to uphold Tony Stark's legacy. But, when a threat emerges on the horizon that threatens the very world Tony sacrificed himself to protect what will Morgan do?Morgan x OC
Relationships: Morgan Stark/OC
Kudos: 2





	Iron Wolf

Iron Wolf

Chapter One

Most people will never know the adrenaline rush of coming out of Mach Five on the stop of a dime without having their insides turned to goo. Most people will never know what it’s like to create a new type of math just to solve a problem that had been plaguing a person for years trying to get the highest efficiency of an Arc Reactor on a smaller suit. Most people will never know what it’s like to be Morgan May Stark. Which makes sense when one realizes the ability to live a life as another is infinitesimally tiny (not impossible, but highly unlikely).

As Morgan broke in her new thrusters over the coast of Oregon, she released a sigh.

With a seemingly bored tone she spoke to her A.I., “Artemis decrease left boot thruster .07% and add .032% to the right hand.”

Artemis her trusty if not brutally honest A.I. replied with a calm tone, “Thrusters adjusted. Morgan don’t you think this is a little overkill?”

Morgan rolled her eyes, “I don’t want to take this suit into space without the thrusters running on all cylinders.”

Artemis replied with a sigh, “Dated reference if I ever hear one.”

Morgan replied with a smirk, “You’re six years old so I everything is a dated reference to you.”

Artemis laughed, “Well in A.I. years I’m already an adult so…”

Morgan shook her head inwardly, “Whatever sarcastic one, can you plot a course home? I need to focus on…”

Pepper’s face icon came up on her display as the Galactic Empire’s theme played. Morgan groaned as Artemis spoke.

“Morgan should you…”

Morgan nodded with a sigh, “Yeah I’d better take it before Mom gains another grey hair.”

Morgan picked up the call over her heads-up display, “Mom I was just going to…”

Pepper’s voice was not pleased, “Call me? Color me shocked, but I don’t think that was the case.”

Morgan sighed again, “Mom I’m kind of in the middle of something…”

Pepper replied with commotion in the background, “More important than your 18th Birthday party that need I remind you, you scheduled?”

Morgan replied with a tired voice, “If I didn’t Torun would have killed me.”

Pepper spoke with a defeated tone, “Morgan will be here for your party or not? All of your friends are here, and I don’t want to be the one to tell them… your Uncle Peter’s here with MJ and their new baby and…”

Morgan replied to her Mom with a calm tone, “Mom I already had Artemis chart my way home. I’ll be there in twenty.”

Artemis in the background said 22, but Morgan shushed her, “Make that 21 Mom.”

Pepper breathed a sigh of relief, “You’re going to give me a heart attack one of these days Morgan.”

Morgan replied with a shrug as she spoke, “I’d just build you a new one. Heaven knows…”

Pepper cut her daughter off, “Don’t you dare.”

Morgan spoke with a fake high voice, “Okay see you in a bit Mom. Love you!”

Morgan hung up as she shook her head.

Artemis spoke with an inquisitive tone, “Was it a good idea to cut off Pepper?”

Morgan replied, “If we let her continue, she’d start getting into the whole me not showing up to my graduations, and then it would be a whole thing…”

Artemis spoke with a defeated tone, “Youngest graduate from M.I.T with PHD’s in…”

Morgan yelled, “NOT YOU TOO!”

Artemis replied with mirth, “Shutting up, got it.”

As Morgan soared through the skies on her way home her mind wandered. It had been 13 years since her Dad had died saving the world. More than that the entire Universe with the way her Uncle Peter told the story. Sacrificing himself like the hero he was not giving it a second thought. Don’t get Morgan wrong she is as proud of her Dad as anyone else who was close to Tony. It didn’t mean she didn’t wish Tony was here with her now, but she understood. Morgan held no grudge against any of the Avengers for not trying to stop Tony, and her Mom told her the whole story.

The snap that brought everyone back. The snap that defeated Thanos. The snap that took her Dad’s life.

Morgan emotions began to spike as her suit picked up speed. Noting the red warning signs of pushing the new Arc Reactor too hard Morgan took a few deep breaths. It was her birthday, and that meant time to celebrate with her Mom, family, and friends. Celebrate like her Dad would have if he were here. Well, less alcohol and questionable attire, but the spirit was there. And, if Morgan had inherited her Dad’s intelligence and ingenuity she sure as hell had inherited his spirit.

Closing in on home Morgan sent a few reports of the diagnostics to her private server before starting the shut down protocols. Morgan landed at her home near San Diego. Ever since the Avengers West Coast had finally gone live Pepper and herself had relocated to be away from the main hub of upstate New York. Not that she hadn’t missed her friends, and being able to see Peter and MJ more than once a month her Mom and her needed it.

Time to build something new together. Morgan landed near her room on the deck as her armor sprang off her rocketing to the housing bay to get reclocked for her next go at the thruster issue tomorrow. Morgan pulled her shoulder black hair into a messy bun as she disrobed quickly before putting on a black crop top hoodie and red leggings. Quickly putting on some deodorant (because flying for hours on end didn’t equal out to the freshest of smelling arm pits) Morgan made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she knew her Mom and friends awaited.

Another year gone, and another to come. Morgan took a deep breath as she placed her hands on the heavy wooden doors to the kitchen. _Here we go._


End file.
